Queen's Blade: The first Boy Band
by PrototypeMarc627
Summary: Four members of a popular boy band was accidentally transported to the other dimension. See how the boys survive in their new world. Inspired when i was reading "The first Rebel" by hollardude and listening to songs by various boy bands.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Queen's Blade and/or all the songs in this story.**

**Chapter 1:Boy band, concert and the magic portal.  
**

In a concert in Hollywood the crowd are eager to see the performance of one of the most famous boy band "4 Ways".In the backstage the members of 4 Ways; Kevin, Eric, John and Ivan are preparing for there performance.

"One minute till showtime, Are you ready for this boys?" Asked Adam Wade the band's manager."We're always ready." Replied the boys.

In front of the stage were thousands of people who are waiting till they heard the announcement."Alright ladies and gentlemen the moment you've been waiting for, 4 Ways!"said the announcer as smoke covered the stage, when smoke is cleared four boys walk in the middle of the stage."Are you ready people" Said Kevin as the crowd erupt in cheers and shouting there band name, and the boys started singing.

**Do you want to ride in a big limousine?**  
**Tell me, do you want to take a little bite of the fame machine?**  
**If you wanna be discovered and end up on the cover**  
**Of every star studded supermarket magazine**

**You can do it, stick right to it**  
**It could happen tonight**

**You wanna be famous, famous**  
**You wanna be the one who's living the life**  
**You wanna be famous, famous**  
**You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride**

**Do you want to cut to the front of the line?**  
**Baby, do you need to see your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?**  
**Come on, we gotta work harder, fight the fight together**  
**Take it to the top, we got the winning team**

**It's your moment, you can own it**  
**It's the American dream**

**You wanna be famous, famous**  
**You wanna be the one who's living the life**  
**You wanna be famous, famous**  
**You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride**

**All day, all night**  
**The camera's on and it never lies**  
**You're under the spotlight**  
**Twenty-four, seven 'til the end of time**

**Whoa, you wanna be famous**  
**Whoa, you wanna be famous**

**You wanna be famous, famous**  
**You wanna be the one who's living the life**  
**You wanna be famous, famous**  
**You wanna be the one who's taking the free ride**

**You wanna be be famous**

**Your song is on the radio, hot rotation video**  
**Bright lights, fan mail, paparazzi on your tail**  
**Tour bus, private jet, thinking big ain't failed you yet**  
**Just one thing you can't forget, takes more than just wanting it**

**Aim high, never rest, put your passion to the test**  
**Give your all, never less, famous means you're the best**

After the song ended the crowds roared with applause as Kevin spoke into to mic, "Thank you, thank you very much!"

Hours later in a fancy restaurant the boys are celebrating there successful concert."We totally rock that concert!"Said Ivan."Yeah, just glad we manage to get in the limo before those crazy fangirls reaches us."Said Kevin."I know! Can't believe they've actually manage get pass the guards!"Added Eric."We are so awesome."Said John."You all did great."Spoke Adam."So just enjoy the night boys."Said their manager as he left the boys since he was always busy on many things.

After minutes pass Ivan spotted a shooting star."Hey guys a shooting star, lets make a wish!"shouted Ivan as they all closed their eyes, making a wish.

''So what did you guys wish?"Asked John.

"Nothing, i already have everything i wanted."Answered Kevin

"Yeah me too."Said Ivan."how about you Eric?"

"Well my wish is that we could have the most awesome adventure, so awesome that we're gonna remember forever."Said Eric.

"Good wish."Said John.

"Yeah, that is a good wish."Added John.

"Hey guys i hear rumors about some strange things that's happening in the desert just a few miles from here."Said Ivan."Want to go camping and check it out?"

"Sure."

"I'm with you."

"Its been a long time since i went camping, so i'll come with you."Said Eric.

"Awesome! I'll get the food and drinks."Said Ivan.

"I'll get the sleeping bags."

"I'll get my uncle's trailer"

"I'll pack the gears and gadget"

Two days later at the Californian desert the boys are waiting, hoping something strange happens waiting the boys decided to do something; Kevin playing his PSP, Eric roasting marshmallows,John watching tv that was installed in Kevin's trailer while Ivan is watching the stars.

"So when is this "Strange thing" gonna show up?"Asked Eric while eating smores.

"Don't know."replied Ivan.

One hour later as Eric is laid down completely full from eating smores he notice a eerie glow on the other side of the hill and shout."Hey guys i see something!".The other boys heard this and look to the direction Eric was pointing."I think its an UFO! lets go see it!"Shouted Ivan as he grab his backpack and ran with the others, when they got to the hill they were surprise see the source of the light; a big blue portal.

"Woah. And you thought it was an UFO."Said Kevin

"A portal, i wonder whats on the other side."John curiously ask as he approaches the portal.

"Stop, it might burn you, or something!"Whispered Eric scared that it might be some kind of radiation.

John on the other hand was not scared as he touch the portal and said."You don't have to worry abou..!"John was interrupted as he is being sucked into the portal,his friend quickly react by grabbing his hand but was not enough as they where all sucked into the portal."HOOLY CRAAAP!"Shouted Kevin as he saw the portal closes behind them."This is gonna be bumpy ride!"Shouted Eric as they being drag across the unknown.

The Continent, a land of where the Queen's Blade is held every 4 years. Leina was traveling with Risty, a Bandit of the wild, to Gainos. The city where the tournament was held every year. She's has been through a lot recently. Fighting Melona, her home being blown up, it was a lot to her. As they were heading up the hill, they saw a portal appearing in the sky. Leina's eyes saw four boys falling from the portal. The landing was loud, with the duo running towards the sight, they ran as fast as they could. When they got there, they saw the most strangest thing, four boys in weird clothing, one was carrying a big backpack. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" Leina said to the boys.

"OK, i guest."Answered Kevin as he and his friends were standing up and dusting themself when they notice there surroundings.

"What the heck! Where are we? Alabama?!"Shout/Ask Eric completely shock at his surroundings.

"Well, where not in Californian desert thats for sure."Answered John as he was wondering where did the portal take them.

"Alabama? Californian desert? I never heard of such places."Thought Leina and Risty as the two watch the boys who were looking like they forgot where they were.

"Hey you can join us if you want."Leina said catching the boys attention.

"Um, can you excuse us for a while."Said Kevin then whispered to his friends."Guys what the heck is going on around here,where are we?" "I think that portal just send us to another dimension."Answered John."Yeah! Because YOU have to touch the freaking portal!"Snap Eric clearly blaming John for what happen."Hey don't blame me! Blame Ivan over here!"John said as they turn on Ivan who said."Hey! I didn't know the light is a portal and i didn't even know it would turn out like this!"This made them think, and now they think about it; it wasn't Ivan's fault which leaves them with one question.

"What should we do now?"Asked Eric.

"Don't know, but we should join them."John said pointing to Leina and Risty."They know more about this place and maybe can even find a way back home, so do you all agree?"

"Sure"Said Kevin.

"Yeah. Count me in."Said Eric

"No problem"Said Ivan.

Leina who were waiting for the boys answer saw them walking towards them with smiles on their faces."We are more than happy to join you. My name is Kevin Ridgewell."

"Eric Hassleberry nice to meet ya."

"John, John Truesdale."

"Ivan Emanuel, and your name is?"Asked Ivan.

"My name is Leina Vance."

"And i'm Risty Benevolent Bandit of the Wild!"This make John worried."_A bandit, What did we got ourself into_."

After the introductions the group begins their journey. Never knowing what troubles and dangers they'll be facing.

**END**

**Author's Note:  
**

**And there you have it, my very first fanfiction story, i did my best, I hope you all like it. I'm an amateur author, so i don't blame you if you don't like it. I don't own the song "Famous" its owned by Big Time Rush.  
**

**Also here is the boy's description.  
**

**Kevin**

**Age:18**

**Description:Blue eyes, blonde, emo hairstyle (Like Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil), wears a yellow and orange (plaid) long sleeve shirt (button up), gray jeans and white sneakers.**

**Eric**

**Age:17**

**Description:Green eyes, red hair, spikey ( Like Naruto), wears a red short sleeve shirt, vest, cargo short pants and red sneakers.**

**John**

**Age:18**

**Description:Blue eyes, long black hair, ponytail (Like Itatchi from naruto), wears a black shirt, blue hoodie, blue pants and black low-top shoes.**

**Ivan**

**Age:19**

**Description:Brown eyes, short black hair, curly(Like Gintoki from Gintama) wears a white short sleeve shirt, black baggy jeans and black and white high-top shoes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mercenary Elf**

Kevin,Eric,John and Ivan were happy to be with Leina and Risty."So, where are you boys from exactly?"Asked Risty.

"If we tell you, you might not gonna believe us."Kevin said to her. Risty really wanted to know where they were from."Try me."Said Risty.

"Well, if you insist."Said John as they began telling Risty about their world, there life as a boy band, and how they got and Risty were surprise that such a world exist."So, let me get this straight, you all came from world were technology is advanced like car,tv and gadgets."Said Risty."Pretty much."Replied Eric.

"And you are all member of a famous boy band called "4 Ways"."Said Leina."You said it."Said Kevin.

This made Leina think of what she learned. A boy band? Leina never seen one before nor heard of them."Hey! I can see the town."Ivan excitingly pointed in front of them. They saw it, the beginning to Gainos.

"Last one is a rotten egg!"Shouted Eric as he began running to the town, leaving the others behind. They ran after him, catching up to him."Wow! You're fast!"

"Thanks! You're not half bad yourself!" Risty said as two began to race, Ivan is trying run pass them, Kevin,Leina and John tried to catch up, but they were faster.

They stopped in their tracks, with Risty being first, Eric second and Ivan third, they wait for the others, who caught up to them out of breath."You guys okay?"Asked Ivan.

"Yeah. We'll be fine."They said with a smile. They began to walk, with the gate near them.

"That's good. I don't see Claudette's flag."Risty said with a relief. She took out a gold coin. "Heads for making it out."The coin flipped in the air, landing on the ground.

"Heads. Look like its our lucky day."Said Kevin as Leina picked up the coin and noticed something.

"Hey, this coin got heads on both sides."Said Leina. "What are you trying to pull here?"She asked Risty.

"Nothing, but you should keep that."Risty said to Leina.

"No way. I won't accept things from a thief."Leina said."Maybe you should keep that, something to remember Risty if we parted ways."John said."Yeah, i mean it could come in handy."Added Ivan with a smile.

"Anyway, let's go inside." Kevin said as they walked in. Getting in wasn't easy, but thank to Leina, they got in just they were walking the boys is amazed as they feel like they're inside a fantasy game."I'm hungry, how about you guys."Said Ivan.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"I see a restaurant, let's go there."Leina said as they went inside. While the group is enjoying their meal a woman with green hair and pointy ears walk pass behind Risty. As they finish eating Risty was about to pay the waitress until she notice her money is gone."What the?! I'v been robbed! My money is stolen!"

"It must be that woman moment ago!"Leina said as she notice a woman walking behind Risty minutes ago.

"If we hurry we might be able catch her!"Kevin said as they walk to the exit but was stopped by the restaurant owner."Oh no you don't! You people think i can be fooled because you said you were robbed, well its not going to work!"Said the owner clearly not letting them go.

"But my money was stolen!"Shouted Risty trying to convince the owner.

"Don't lie to me! Pay up or i'll call the town guard!"Said the owner.

As things starting to go really bad Kevin notice a guitar on the corner and had an idea.

"Hey hey hey, don't worry we'll pay you."Said Kevin.

"What? How?"Asked Risty.

"Simple we're gonna sing."Kevin said with a smile as the member of the boy band stand up.

"What, i hire girls to do the singing to attract costumers, i don't think your singing could attract anyone."Sneered the owner.

"Our song WILL attract costumers, all we need is that guitar over there so we can get started."Said Kevin.

As the boys prepares to sing Kevin hands the guitar to Eric."Still remember the notes for What Makes you Beautiful?" "Of course i do."Answered Eric.

"Alright were gonna sing What Makes you Beautiful, so hit it!"Kevin said as Eric starting to play the guitar then they started singing.

**You're insecure,**

**Don't know what for,**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

**Don't need make-up,**

**To cover up,**

**Being the way that you are is enough,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

As the boys sing a crowd started to form outside the saw that people are entering the restaurant.

**So c-come on,**

**You got it wrong,**

**To prove I'm right,**

**I put it in a song,**

**I don't know why,**

**You're being shy,**

**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you.**

As more people entering the owner notice this and shout."Order something if you want to stay here!"

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na**

The boys keep on singing as the restaurant is now crowded."Wow! Now i know why they were famous."Leina said as she notice that most of the customers are girls and young women."I know."Was all Risty can say.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

As the song ended the crowd applaud for the band's performance."Interesting, don't you think Keltan?"The woman said to her pet snake, very impress with the boys.

Minutes later the group walking through the streets."You guys are amazing."Leina said to the boys."Yeah, and the guy even paid us."Said Ivan as he remembered moments ago when they were leaving the owner approach them and gave them money for their wonderful performance and tell that he will give them a free meal and pay them if they perform in his restaurant again.

"I never seen anyone sing like you guys did."Said Risty."Months of practice and rehearsal."John said as they're finding a place to stay.

Later on they find an Inn, to stay for the settled on a room with six bed, then the boys decided buy some weapons and armor using the money they've earned. While they were looking for a weapon shop."Its those boys, my daughter said that they sing very good." "Yeah, i saw them perform and they really make the whole place crowded."Said the two street vendors.

"Look its them." "And they look cute."Said a group of girls.

"Wow, just one performance and we're already the talk of the town." Said Kevin."No kidding." Ivan and Eric both said.

"Anyway, i found a weapon shop." John said as they entered the shop, it look amazing, lots of weapon and armor to choose from.

As hours past later they finally got the things they bought a sword, a round shield, a cuirass and pair of bought a claymore and a pair of arm guard. John bought a rapier, a chain mail, and a left arm guard. While Eric bought two one edge swords, a cuirass, a pair of greaves and a helmet that looks like a roman helmet.

"Well that took longer than expected."Said Eric who can't believe that it took them almost five hours to find the weapons and armor they've wanted.

"Yeah since most of those are too heavy, huge or complicated." Said John remembered when Ivan wears a full armor but was too heavy that he can't move and fell down, Eric trying to lift a very large mace and Kevin spinning a spear kung fu style which he accidentally hit John in the head. He was lucky that he was hit by the other end of the spear.

They kept walking to see dozens of guys entering a building.

"Um, what going on in there?"Asked Ivan

"It's a place for gambling!" An older man said to them. "C'mon boys! This is where alot of cool stuff happens!" They were dragged into the building were they got a front row seat. Really curious Kevin asked."So um, whats gonna happen." "You'll see." Said the man next to them. Then what they saw was shocking. Leina was there in a bikini.

"What the...? Leina is fighting in this...?" Kevin said blushing at her clothing."Who ever set this all up must be a real perve."Said John.

The fight was quick and they cheered for her victory. Everyone exited the building. Eric and Ivan is out to get something to eat while Kevin and John went to see Leina.

"Hey Leina, good win by the way." Kevin said to Leina."Thanks, i never thought you guys would be here." Said Leina.

"Well, we've been drag in here. Good luck on your next fight." John said."Thanks. I've got to go and get ready, so see you later." Leina said as she leaves to prepare for her next match, meanwhile a woman walked up to them."Well, looks like you boys are enoying the show."

Kevin and John turned to see a woman with green hair and pointy ears."How you doing?"She asked

"Fine." They both say as they blush at the woman beauty which make the woman giggle."You're cute. That was nice performance you did back there."

"Oh that, well, it was nothing, its what we do."Said Kevin.

"Listen, your friend is gonna be fighting me. I can tell you that." She said as she walk away."Wait we want to know your name."Said John before she leaves.

"Echidna, and i like to know yours."Echidna saids to them.

"Kevin Ridgewell" "And i'm John Truesdale and the other two would be Eric Hassleberry and Ivan Emanuel."Said John.

"Nice names, See you two later." Echidna said with a wink.

After a couple of minutes, the match was on, Kevin and John sat on the front row seat as they saw Leina."The challenger: Leina! Will be facing the champion, Echidna!"

The fight began with Leina charging at Echidna, but fell. "Carefull, its very slippery in there!" Echidna gave her a hand, but got her in a grab.

"C'mon, finish her off!" "Yeah we want to see some action!" Some of the men said as the crowd getting very rowdy. Echidna got really annoyed. Everybody started running for the exit, except for Kevin and John. Echidna scared them all. She went back to the ring to find ready to fight. She got Leina in a submission hold, and her pet snake slithered on her body then bit her.

"If you give up, I'll give you the antidote." She said in her ear then Leina fainted.

"Leina!" Kevin shouted as they jumped from and landed on the ring. They ran towards her, Kevin holds Leina in his arms while John turned to Echidna."Why do you have to do that?!"

"To see her cuteness."She said honestly as she took out a bottle. "I guess you want this then?"

"Yes! Please! Leina is our friend, and i want her to safe."Kevin begged then John said. "Yeah! 4 Ways never abandon a friend in need." Echidna smiled at the boys and gave Kevin the bottle. "Thank you."Said Kevin.

"Your welcome. To give the antidote you have to kiss her."Echidna said making Kevin blush. He opened the bottle, placing the antidote in his mouth then kiss Leina, giving her the antidote. Kevin just got his first kiss and John could only say."Wow."

"She'll awake in a few hours. Take her back to her room."Said Echidna

"Yeah, good idea."Kevin said as he picked up Leina, giving her a piggy back ride."Its good meeting you, Echidna, see you later."John said and they returned to the inn. After some time, Kevin placed Leina on her bed and covered her with a blanket. The two was about to leave when they saw Eric and Ivan at the door."Guys! Where have you been? And wheres Risty?" Asked John.

"Well, i guess we should tell you."Said Eric as they tell Kevin that while waiting for the match, Eric and Ivan saw Risty entered a room, they followed and went inside to see her stealing all the money inside. She saw them and tell them to help her carry the bags full of money. they were hesitate at first but then agreed to help her. When they're outside of the town Risty said that they will part ways, they were a little sad that Risty have to go. Then went back to see that the building was empty so they went back to the inn.

"So she really have to leave?" Said Kevin

"Yeah, but i'm sure we'll meet again someday." Said Eric

"Its 10:45 PM, we should get some sleep, we got a long walk tomorrow."John said as they all went to bed.

It was morning. Leina wake up, seeing the sun shining on her face, she sat up to see the others sleeping in their beds but Risty is nowhere in sight, shes gone. She was happy that they sticked by her side, but sad that Risty was gone. Then she heard a yawn and saw Ivan waking up. "Hey, Its morning everyone, the sun is shining, i feel energized, and we got ourselves a big journey ahead of us!"Ivan excitingly said, waking up the others.

"Five more minutes."Said Eric.

"What time is it?" Asked Kevin while stretching.

"7 AM." Answered John before yawning.

"So Leina, shall we get going?"Kevin asked Leina.

"Yes, too Gainos." They packed up their things then heading out of town. They where at the exit, to Gainos, to the Queen's Blade Capital."This is going to be awesome!" Said Ivan as they begin their journey.

**AN:Second chapter, hope you all like it. I don't own "What Makes You Beautiful" its owned by One Direction.**

**Read and preview.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: When i read the first review, it made me realize that KamehameGadoken was right, my characters do lack unique personalities, so i made a lot of changes in the 3rd chapter, i really don't know if its good or okay, but here's the 3rd chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Claudette, The Thunder Cloud General**

Claudette, the eldest sister of the Vance family. She examined the room Leina slept in. "Where did you go?" She asked herself.

The group has been traveling the whole day, following the road to Gainos. "I spy with my little eye something... Na! Boring!" Ivan said very bored.

"How about you Eric thought of something fun?" Ivan asked Eric. "got nothing." He said.

"Man i'm tired." John said since they've been walking the whole day.

"Maybe you should spend more time at the gym, and less time at library" Said Eric.

"Its too... Tiresome, and beside, i need to be the top student to make my parents proud. Unlike someone i know." John said looking at Ivan.

"Whatever bookworm." Eric said but before John could say anything Ivan gave him a wet willy. "WET WILLY! HA HA!" Ivan said as he enjoy putting his wet finger in John's ear.

While Eric is laughing at John, Kevin and Leina are chating. Leina is almost finished telling him about herself. "...And thats why i wanted to be an adventurer, like Risty."She finished and now wanted to know Kevin's story. "I would like to know more about you."

Kevin smiled and he begin to tell her about his life. "Sure, like you i also came from a very rich family, at the age fourteen i became bored at my lifestyle so i spent most of my vacation time in different countrys, later on i became interested in music so i started being a solo singer, i got talent, then they set up a concert and i'm the main event." He looked up to the sky remebering the first night of becoming famous. "But i got problem during that time." Leina moved a little closer to him as he continues. "When i got to the middle of the stage, i suddenly froze looking at the crowd, and then i realize that i have bad case of stage fright."

"Then what happened?" Leina asked him although she didn't want to ask thinking that she might make him feel bad, making him remember his bad time, but she was too curious.

Kevin just smile. "What happened next is my little sister Emily went to the stage and started singing then we both started singing. Thanks to her, the concert wasn't a total bust. After that i realize that i can't sing alone otherwise i'll end up having stage fright, its that time i came up with an idea; start a boy band so you won't have to be alone. And that is how the boy band '4 Ways' started." He finished.

"Wow! You must been through a lot didn't you?" Leina said.

"Yeah. Finding some boys for a boy band sound easy but it wasn't, because they have audition and i have to be there, some has talent but wasn't enough, some were simply horrible, and while some are just too desperate. I even travel from one place to the next to find someone good enough."He said remembering how many places he went, to form the perfect band, his thoughts were interupted when John spoke up.

"Guys, we should camp for the night." John said wiping his ear clean with a tissue.

"Good idea." Kevin said noticing that its getting dark.

Moments later the group found a good camping site."I'll go find something to eat."Said Eric as he left.

As the group settled, Ivan took something out of his backpack."Hey guys, look what i got, "Tent in a Tube"."He said as he remove the lid and throw it on the ground, then a huge tent emerges. Leina was surprise that a huge tent can fit inside a small container. "Now i wonder how to put it back in the tube." Ivan said as Eric return with some huge mushroom.

"We got dinner! Dig in." Eric said as he give them the mushroom he collected, John and Kevin wasn't sure if its safe to eat.

"How would we know if its not poisonous."John said inspecting the giant mushroom.

"Then i eat it first then." He said as he start eating the mushroom. "Taste fine to me."

"Now this is how true adventurers eat."As she take a bite. It taste good, but before Kevin, John and Ivan could eat, the two suddenly started to feel awkward. The two started to barf like a waterfall. "I-I can't see!

"Here, let me help you."Kevin said as he trying to help Leina.

"Great! Its poisonous." John said as he throw the mushroom away.

"How many fingers do you see?"Asked Ivan doing the peace sign in front of Eric who only answer. "Ten."

Unknown to the group, someone is watching them. Nanael, an angel is watching the whole scene. "So those are the boys that the Head Angel talk about."Nanael said as she remembered what the Head Angel told her and the other angels.

***flashback start***

_Nanael was traveling through the Heavens to hear the Head Angel's announcement. When they were all arrived, the Head Angel started her announcement._

_"I'm happy that you all gathered here today, to tell you that the new Holy Knights have arrive."As she show them the image of Kevin, Eric, John and Ivan._

_"Um, which one of them?" Hachiel asked her._

_"All four of them." The Head Angel said shocking Hachiel and the others._

_"All FOUR of them?!" "Four Holy Knights, what are odds of that." "Is this even possible?" Said some of the angels making Nanael confuse._

_"What is a Holy Knight?" Nanael asked, all the angels just looked at her thinking 'She doesn't know what Holy Knight is?'._

_"You really need to pay attention in lectures Nanael." Hachiel said to her. "And for your question, Holy Knights are a warriors hand chosen by the gods themselves, they're soul purpose is to protect the Queen's Blade and the world, they were granted with great strength and power, they can use holy magic without even doing any 'Holy Poses', they can even grow wings!" Hachiel explain to her. "Usually there can be only one Holy Knight, and yet theres four of them, which probably means a that very evil threat is coming." Hachiel finish her explanation, Nanael now knows how seroius this is._

_Nanael decided to ask. "I have question, How would we know if they are the Holy Knights?"_

_"Simple, you can tell because they have "The Mark of the Holy Ones" on their left hand."The Head Angel simply answered._

_"So should we tell them or something?"Asked Nanael._

_"When the time has come, for now we all are going to be very busy with the Queen's Blade competition, so you all may now leave." Said the Head Angel._

***flashback end***

Nanael was curious about the boys and wanted to know more about them.

"Who's there?" Asked John as he grab hold his sword when he notice Nanael.

"Don't worry, i'm not here to cause trouble. I'm Nanael, an Angel."Nanael said as John sheathe his sword and Ivan approaches Nanael.

"Wow! A real angel, this is so cool, i never seen an angel before!" Ivan said as he examines Nanael's wings, then he asked."Since you're an angel, do you have something that could help our two friends over there? They didn't know the mushrooms they ate are poisonous."

"I'm an angel, its my job to help."Nanael said as she gave him a pyramid shape bottle."Here, its holy milk. Have your friends drink this."

Ivan gave the bottle to Leina and Eric who both began drinking it, then suddenly had a look of disgust, spitting out the milk on Kevin. "You could've just spit the other way." Kevin said as Ivan give him some towel.

Nanael saw the marks on their hands. Its faint but its definitely there, which make sense why the boys didn't notice it. "By the way. I would like to know where you from?" She asked them.

"Sure, but you might gonna think were crazy after we you."John said as they began telling her where they from and about their world. "So? Do you think were crazy?"

"A little, but i believe you." She told them. She then heard their stomachs rumbled loudly. "Man i'm so hungry!" Shouted Eric as Ivan took out nachos and potato chips pack from his bag.

"Don't worry! I got nachos and potato chips!" Ivan said as he gave some to the others.

"We're gonna have junkfood for dinner." Argued John.

"Who cares! I'm starving!" Said Eric as he open the potato chip pack and started eating.

"Potato chips?" Leina said. "Nachos?"Added Nanael. "Yeah! Try some, it taste great." Kevin said as give Leina and Nanael some nachos, the two ate the nachos. "Wow! This taste so good!" Said Nanael as Leina nod in agreement.

While their were eating, John ask Nanael about what they do, Nanael tell them many things, how she was supporting the Queen's Blade. Leina ask her about Risty, she made a book appear to find Risty. "I found her, but no info on battles." They smell something good and saw Eric roasting marshmallow and Ivan making smores.

"Hey, who want some smores?" Asked Ivan as he hand some to the others.

"Camping isn't perfect without smores." Said Eric.

"Don't forget about sharing stories and jokes."John said as Ivan quickly raise his hand.

"Oh! I got good one."Said Ivan began telling them his story, then the other began telling their stories and jokes. Leina enjoyed the smores and their stories, she pretended to laugh at their jokes since most of it doesn't make sense to her. "By the way Leina, i forgot to ask this earlier, what are going to do once we got to Gainos?" Kevin asked her.

"To find Risty."She show them a gold coin. "I promised to give this coin back to Risty when i get stronger."

"We'll help you." Kevin said to Leina. "Yeah you're our friend, and friends always help each other." Eric said.

"We're gonna stick by your side and help you get strong, and thats a promise."John said. Leina smiles at them.

"Oh yeah, i forgot, campfire song!" Ivan said as he took out his Iphone from his backpack. "This is one of my favorite songs." As started the music in his Iphone, then he started singing.

**When can we do this again?**  
**When can I see you again?**  
**When can we do this again?**  
**When can I see you again?**  
**When can we do this again?**  
**When can I see you again?**

**Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you**  
**Go see the world cause it's all so brand new**  
**Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine**  
**It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly**  
**Welcome to the rhythm of the night**  
**There's something in the air we can't deny**

**It's been fun but now I've got to go**  
**Life it way too short to take it slow**  
**But before I go and hit the road**  
**I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**When can I see you again?**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**When can we do this again?**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**I gotta know, when can i see you again?**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**When can i see you again?**

"C'mon, everybody sing!"shouted Ivan as everyone started to sing.

**Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you**  
**Life is a trip down the road that leads you**  
**Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed**  
**It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly**  
**Welcome to the rhythm of the night**  
**There's something in the air you can't deny**

**It's been fun but now I've got to go**  
**Life it way too short to take it slow**  
**But before I go and hit the road**  
**I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**When can I see you again?**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**When can we do this again?**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**I gotta know, when can i see you again?**

**Don't close your eyes 'cause you futures's ready to shine**  
**It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly**  
**Welcome to the rhythm of the night**  
**There's something in the air you can't deny**  
**So let me know before I wave goodbye**

**When can I see you again?**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**When can we do this again?**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**When can I see you again?**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**When can we do this again?**  
**Oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah! It's been fun but now I've got to go**  
**Life it way too short to take it slow**  
**But before I go and hit the road**  
**Tell me when**  
**When can I see you again?**  
**When can I see you again?**  
**When can I see you again?**

The song ended with everyone clapping. "Wow! That was fun!" Said Nanael. "I've got to admit, that was amazing, and i feel great." Leina said as she is fascinated by Ivan's Iphone. "Thats Ivan, he just loves brighten everyone's mood, most of the song that he likes comes from "Owl City"."Said Kevin. "Really, i never tought owls can be great singers."Leina said as Kevin is trying not to laugh, Leina didn't know that Owl City is a person.

"Anyway, we should get some sleep, i'm really tired." Said John as he lay down to sleep.

"Goodnight everyone."Ivan said as they all went to sleep.

Morning came and the group were their packing things. Ivan now know how to put the tent back in the tube when he reads the instructions. When they began to depart, Leina stopped when she see a shadow nearby. It came closer to reveal a woman with long red hair, a black cloak and a crown like object on her head. "Who is she?"asked Eric.

"Claudette, my eldest sister."Leina said.

"Leina! Come back home at once!" Claudette said in a commanding tone.

"Never! I won't go back!" Leina drew out her sword."I will never lose!"

"You leave me no choice!"She grab her sword and threw her cloak. Claudette charged to stike Leina, but Kevin ran in front of her, blocking her sword with his shield."Woah! Hey, do you two really have to fight?"Asked Kevin.

"Yes! This is my fight Kevin."Leina said. "So please understand!"

"If you say so." Kevin backed away from the fight. They heard Nanael laughing. "You set this whole thing up, did you?" Asked John. "You're right."She answered as she started to make some sort of barrier.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Queen's Blade will now begin!" Nanael announced. Leina started attacking, but Claudette didn't. She keep blocking every Leina's attack. "C'mon! Fight already!" Shouted Leina as Claudette backed up to retreat.

"Leina, be ready! We'll fight again, but not with the angel!" She said.

"Hold on!" Leina said as she charged to attack her, but Claudette blocked it and wouldn't fight back. "Why? Why do you keep doing this!" She got her on her knee."Why is it always about me?! I don't understand! Reputation? Is that it?!" Claudetes sword suddenly began to glow. Leina was pushed back by the thunder clap strike.

"What the!? Is she allowed to do that?" Asked Ivan.

"Every fighter must show everything they've got in the Queen's Blade tournament, so its fair."Answered Nanael. This make the guys worried, They don't think Leina can stand a chance against someone who uses an attack like that.

"You think it's always about you? Leina, you'll never grow up. Let me tell you something." She got in a battle position. "I know it will never show, but I know that my father loves me!" She threw her sword like boomerang, hitting Leina's shield. Claudette raised her sword. "Thunder Strike!" She shoot lightning bolt at Leina, but she dodged it in time. Claudette used the same move, knocking Leina to the end of the barrier, shattering it, the match was over, Claudette won.

"It's not over yet!" Leina said trying to stand up.

"Sorry, but it's over." Nanael flew down. "I'm not going back!" Said Leina as Claudette walked towards her.

"Leina! Are you alright?"Asked Kevin as he ran to Leina's side. "I'm fine. This is my fight!"

"You lost, and besides, you can't become strong if you're gone." Kevin said as he unsheathe his sword, ready to fight. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me!"

"Me too!" Shouted Eric as he ran by his side.

"And me!"John readied his sword.

"Count me in!" The four of them stood in front of Leina, swords drawn and prepared to fight.

"Foolish!" Claudette pointed her sword at them. "How dare you get involve! Even when their is four of you, its still not enough to defeat me!" She got in battle position.

"Guys! You can't do this!" Leina said to them. "What if you got killed?! Your family and friends, even your fans will be sad!" Leina tried to reason with them.

Kevin looked at her, he smile and said. "I know what you're saying Leina, but i'm not gonna sit down and watch my friend being drag against their will." "Yeah, and you said that you're gonna find Risty right? Well you're not if you're gonna let her win." Said Eric."Remember our promise Leina."John said. "Friends always stick together! Remember that Leina."Ivan said to Leina. They didn't notice that the marks in their started to glow faintly.

'Guys..." Leina is touched about what they said. "I understand. Be careful."She smiled. They charge at Claudette. Their blades collided, Claudette pushed them back. Kevin went first to attack Claudette, swinging his sword at her.

"Why?! Why do you boys interfere? This is a family business." Claudette said to them, blocking Kevin's attack. "We make it our business when our friend is involve!" Kevin said as he stop when Eric charges in.

"Yeah! He's right!" Eric said as he jump to strike her which she blocked. " Why couldn't you just let Leina be free to do what what she wants?!" Claudette didn't answer as she keeps blocking every Eric's attack.

"How are you doing this?!" Claudette asked him." No one had ever have this strength against me!

"I guess strength comes from our friendship i suppose." John said as he take his turn to attack.

"What!? True strength comes from determination!" Claudette shouted as she keeps on fighting with John.

"Thats your strength! Ours come from the love and support from our friends and family!" John said as Ivan took his turn.

"Yeah! And friends and family should always respect the decision of others!" Ivan dodge when she thrust her sword at him, he swings his two swords at Claudette who blocks."And by taking Leina home by force when she doesn't want to. That just gonna make YOU a terrible sister!"

As the fight keep on going. Nanael saw the whole fight. "Those boys are... Awesome!" While watching, she completely forgot that the Queen's Blade broadcasting orb was still on. The orbs broadcasted the whole fight. Many people saw the boys fighting the stong general.

Tomoe the warrior priestess, saw the fight. "Lady Tomoe, are you seeing this?" Shizuka asked her.

"I am. Those boys, they have an amazing strength." They kept watching the fight from above.

Even Risty saw it. "I never thought those boys can fight this good." She said still observing the fight.

Many people from the continent saw this, even Queen Aldra herself saw the fight. Claudette was battling both Kevin and Eric, she shoot lightning at the two, but they dodge her attack. John and Ivan charge at her, now she was fighting four of them. Aldra keep on watching, she was very impress with the boys. Claudette uses her thunder clap again, hurling lightning bolts at them who manage to dodge in time. Claudette is now tired, and the boys were tired as well. Claudette smiled and placed her sword on her back.

"It's decided." Said Claudette. They sheathed their swords. "You boys have great strength. May i know your names?" She asked them.

"Kevin Ridgewell."

"Eric Hassleberry."

"John Truesdale."

"Ivan Emanuel."

"And together we are called "4 Ways"." The boys said in unison. Claudette chuckled. "4 Ways? You have odd friends Leina." She said to Leina.

They went to help Leina as Ivan get his backpack, but the edge of the cliff suddenly break causing Leina to fall to the abyss. The boys jumped in to grab her. Leina is holding on Kevin's arms, Eric grabbed Kevin's legs, Ivan grabbed Eric's shirt and holding onto John's arm while Claudette is holding John's other arm.

"Look at us! We're some kind of human chain!" Joked Ivan. "This is no time to make jokes Ivan!" Retorted John as he heard something, he looked further down to see a raging river on the bottom, this got him an idea.

"Claudette i need you to let go!" John said shocking the others.

"WHAT! John are you nuts!" Shouted Eric. "Are you trying to get us killed!"Added Kevin.

"I'm not letting go! I can pull you up!" Claudette said.

"Thats not possible, you can't pull all of us up, and on top of that you're still tired from the fight."John said."You don't have to worry about Leina, we'll protect her, you can count on it!" Claudette hesitating."You just have to trust me on this one!" She then understood.

John turn to the others. "You guys ready?!" The others nodded. "I don't like this." Leina said.

Claudette let go of them, they fall into the raging river, making a splash that Claudette could hear. Leina, Kevin and Ivan passed out from the fall, Eric and John quickly hold onto them. They let the current take them, but it was too fast, Eric and John got hit by rock, knocking them unconcious.

"I hope they're alright." Nanael said worried for them, then she saw that the broadcasting orb is still on, she panicked and quickly turn off the orb. "The Head Angel is definitely going to punish me!" She said as she fly somewhere else.

**END**

**AN:Hope you all like it. Song would be ''When can i see you Again?" by Owl City. Anyway i make some personality info.**

**Kevin: Nice, adventurous, sociable, easy going and somewhat mischievous and lazy.**

**Eric: Short tempered, loud, fun-loving and easy going.**

**John: Kind, serious, patient, booksmart, easy to get irritated.**

**Ivan: Cheerful, fun-loving, care-free, inattentive, and a joker.**

**Hope you like this info, and if you got any suggestion or ideas, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Princess Menace and the girl in pink.**

At the bottom of the cliff, Echidna is searching for Leina and the boys. Her pet snake slither around tracing their scent. "I see..." She said talking to her snake. "The scent ends here." She stood up looking at the far end of the river. "They're still alive, i'm sure about it." She said. Somewhere out there they were alive and well.

In an ancient ruins in the middle of the desert. The boys was sleeping in their stone beds, Kevin was first to woke up. He look around to the others sleeping in their beds. "Hey! You guys awake?" He said as he saw Eric and John sitting up.

"I am now."Eric said.

"Same here."John said.

"John, you're smartest one in our group, and yet come up with a stupid idea like that!" Eric said, angry at his idea that almost got them killed.

"Sorry, its the only thing i could come up with." John replied

Eric saw Ivan biting his pillow, and decided to wake him up. "Hey Ivan! Wake up!" He said shaking his shoulder.

Ivan woke up looking at his pillow. "Hey! This is not a giant marshmallow." Then he look around the room. "And where are we?" He asked them.

But before they can say anything, the door to their room opened, showing a girl with a tray of food. "Good, you're all awake." She said placing the tray on a small table. They got a good look at her, she has long pink hair and wears a pink dress, the strangest thing was that she got rabbit like ears.

Eric and Ivan was about to ask her something but Kevin was first to speak. "Who are you? How did we got here?" He asked her.

"Melona, thats my name." She said seating next to Kevin. "For your second question a friend of mine found you all floating unconscious in the river." She told him. "You two were hurt pretty bad when you brought here." She said to John and Eric.

***flashback start***

_Menace is waiting for Setra her scepter. He's been gone for over an hour. "Princess! I've found someone!" Setra came in carrying five people with its tail._

_"Well done Setra."She said walking up to Leina examining her from head to toe. "She's perfect!" She then examine the boys. "Oh my... They're so handsome!" She said blushing. "Where did you found them?" She ask her scepter._

_"I found them floating unconscious in the river." Setra answered her. "And i got to say that girl got some really nice assets if you know what i mean, as for the boys, i figure that you might like some male servants so i've bring them with me."_

_"Its good thing you did bring them along." Menace said looking at the boys and notice that two of them were bleeding. "This two is hurt. Setra, i want you to take this girl to a room. I'll take care these boys by myself." She said._

_"Yes Mistress!" Setra float away carrying Leina._

_Menace notice someones at the door. "Hey there Menace." The girl said._

_"Hello Melona." Menace greeted her._

_Melona walk up to her and notice the boys. "Hey! I knew these boys, they're the ones who fought Claudette when the Queen's Blade is still broadcasting. Kevin, Eric, John and Ivan." She said immediately recognizing the four. "Where did you find them?" She ask Menace._

_"Setra found them floating in river." Menace answer her. "I'm taking these two the recovery room. Melona, will you please take the others to the guest room." Menace said walking away carrying Eric and John with her magic cloth._

_"Sure thing." Melona said carrying Kevin and Ivan on her shoulders._

_After Melona place the two in their beds in the guest room, she remove Ivan's bag, she look as his bag and had a mischievous smile. "Don't mind if i take a look at your stuff." She said as she began putting her hand in the bag, she took out a cylinder shape container. "Tent in a Tube? How can tent fit in this?" She put the container aside as she took out some junkfood. "Potato chips, nachos, doritos. What kind of food is this?" She then continue to rummage through Ivan's bag. She took out Ivan's stereo. "What is this thing?" She said since she never saw a stereo before, she press a small button that has an arrow. A loud music was started._

**_Up in the club with my homies _**  
**_Tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key_**  
**_ 'Cause you know how it is _**  
**_I saw the shorty she was checkin' up on me_**

_Melona panicked, repeatedly pressing the same button but nothing happen. "How do you stop this thing?!" She then press a button that has a square shape, this stopped the music. She look at the two and sign of relief that the two was still asleep. "You got some really strange stuff." She said looking at Ivan. She took out an Iphone. "Slide to unlock?" She unlocked the Iphone, and it shows a picture of boys. She take a closer look too see the Hollywood sign in the background. "Hollywood? Never heard this place." She heard some mumbling sound and turn to see Ivan mumbling something, she move closer to hear what he saying when his arms suddenly wrap around her. "What are you doing?!" She struggled to get free, Ivan started licking her cheek, making her blush. "Stop it!" She manage escape his grip._

_"Where are you going, giant ice cream?" Ivan said._

_Melona stand up and walk to the door. "What was that?" She asked herself when she leave the room._

***flashback end***

"So after two days i've been taking care of you all." Melona said, she told them everything that happened except for the part were shes been messing with Ivan's stuff and when Ivan grabbed and licked her.

"Thank you." John said to her.

"You're a very nice person to help us like this." Kevin said.

"Yeah. And thanks for the meal." Ivan said as he and Eric started eating.

"By the way, Where's Leina?" Kevin asked her since he didn't see Leina in the room.

"You don't have to worry about her. She's doing fine!" She said. "She's probably with the princess."

"We want to thank the princess for her kindess." Said John. "Can we go see her."

"Sure, follow me." Melona said as they grabbed their things and leave the room. _"Menace is going to be in trouble with this guys if they found out that she turn Leina into a mindless slave._" She's thinking what Menace gonna do if they know what happen to Leina.

Melona led to the room where Menace was laying down. John was amazed to see the throne room. "Wow! Look at this place. It's almost look like the temples from Egypt." He said. "And check out those paintings on the wall." He said observing the wall.

"Great, another boring things that John likes." Eric said.

"Wake me up when John's finished staring at the wall." Ivan joked.

"Its good to see that you're doing well." Menace said gaining the boys attention. "I'm Menace."

"I'm Kevin, and this is Eric, John and Ivan. We came to thank you for helping us. Thank you your highness." They gave her a big bow. "By the way, where is Leina?" He asked her.

"Oh um... She's out getting some fresh air." Menace lied.

Melona walked up to Menace. "Becareful Menace, if they find out what you did to Leina, they'll be very angry at you." She whispered in her ear.

"Oh no!" She panic a bit. "If they'll be angry at me, then i can't have either one of them!" She said thinking what to do. Her thought was interupted when Eric asked something.

"Hey um. I was wondering. Where is everyone?" Eric asked her. Since being a princess she should have like three servants; one was giving her grapes while the other two is fanning her.

"Eric, i think you just make her feel bad." John said noticing the sad look on Menace's face.

"No its alright. You didn't say anything wrong." She said to Eric. "Its just." She took a deep breath. "You see, my kingdom was destroyed because i was betrayed by one who is very close to me. I was dead for many years until i've been revives by the Swamp Witch. after that i started rebuilding my kingdom, starting with Leina." Menace told them her story.

Kevin notices the last part about Leina. "Wait a minute. What do you mean by 'Starting with Leina'?" He asked her.

"I used a spell that turns her into a mindless slave." She said shocking the boys. "I was afraid to be betrayed again, I'm very sorry." She can see the angry look on Kevin and Eric's faces, she closed her eyes waiting for a yelling and angry shouts, but instead got a hug. She open her eyes to see that was John who hugged her. Everyone is surprise by this.

"Don't worry, i understand. You just want to rebuild your so you and your people can be happy." He said to her. "But the way you're doing is very wrong, Menace. You have to start at the bottom and then climb your way to the top. We'll help you rebuild your kingdom, right guys." John said turning to the others.

"You're kidding me, after what she did to Leina!" Eric retorted.

"Give her a break Eric, she already said she's sorry." John said to him.

"Calm down Eric, yelling isn't going to help Leina at all." Kevin said trying to get Eric to calm down, who breathes deeply and trying to relax.

"Sorry bout that, i easily get angry sometime." Eric said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, so now that we're all friends here, can you like, cancel the spell on Leina?" Kevin requested.

Menace had a nervous chuckle. "About that, i don't how to reverse the spell, I'm very sorry." She said feeling bad seeing the disappointed looks on their faces.

"Hey guys, i think you should take a look at this." Ivan said who didn't pay attention to the conversation this whole time, is pointing at something.

The guys look at place Ivan pointing at and saw the Queen's Blade broadcasting orbs that shows Leina fighting a woman in japanese clothes.

"What the?! Ivan, when did it started?" Kevin asked, can't believe that they've just miss that.

"Just a few minutes ago." Ivan answered him.

"What?! Why didn't you did say anything!" Kevin shout.

"Sorry, it's just that you're still having a conversation and i don't want to interrupt." Ivan simply answered, which made Kevin slap his forehead.

"You know what. Let's just go." Kevin said as they rushed for the door.

"C'mon John! Lets go!" Eric said to John who turn to Menace.

"Looks like we have to go. Thanks again your highness." John kiss her hand which made Menace blush.

When the boys leave, Melona watch fighting in the orb. "Wow. I didn't expect that at all." She said surprise that one of them just simply forgive Menace. "I like the blonde guy, he's kinda cute. What do you think?" She asked Menace.

"I think i just found my new king." She reply, thinking about what John said.

The boys are now running through the hallway, John was thinking a way to break spell that controls Leina, his thoughts were interrupted when Eric asked him something. "Hey John, after this are you gonna take the princess out for a date?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" John ask.

"Aw c'mon, you know what i mean, when we're about to shout at her, you hugged and forgive her. I'm pretty sure you have a thing for her." Eric said.

"What! No! I just think her as a friend, and that's just it." John retorted, and that's were Ivan started singing.

"John and Menace is sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Ha ha ha!" Ivan laugh, irritating John until they stopped.

In front of them there is two hallway. "Looks like we have to split up. John, you and Eric will go this way. While me and Ivan go that way." Kevin said as they split up. Kevin and Ivan goes for the left and Eric and John goes for the other.

John and Eric were walking until they saw two people. "Eric! John! Glad you're okay." the first person said who is revealed to be Nanael. John notices the second one and saw that it was the same woman who was fighting Leina. "You're the one who fought Leina, I'm John and this is Eric." He introduces.

"Yes, i know who you two are. I saw you boys when the Queen's Blade was still broadcasting." She said quickly recognizing the two. " My name is Tomoe, i came here from a far away country." She said as they started walking. "By the way, I was wondering where you boys came from?" She asked since even though she's been in the Continent for a few days, the clothes that the boys wear is very different from the clothes that people in the Continent wear, hence she was thinking that they comes from a different country.

"Sorry, but not now. We're in the middle of saving Leina. I'll tell after this okay." John said as Tomoe nod in understanding the situation their in.

Meanwhile with Kevin and Ivan. "This one looks like a warning." Kevin said as he examines the sign on the wall.

"Me first!" Ivan running pass Kevin.

"Ivan! No!" Kevin shouted as he saw Ivan just triggered the booby traps, to his surprise Ivan was able to run through all the traps, from trap doors on the floor, to arrows coming out from the wall and sharp spikes coming from the ceiling, all missing him by the inch.

"C'mon Kevin! Hurry up!" Ivan said as Kevin walked through the hallway since all the traps was all used up.

"You almost give me a heart attack!" He angrily said to Ivan.

Meanwhile with John, Tomoe, Eric and Nanael. "Man, that was close." Eric said as they manage to dodge all the spikes that comes out from the floor.

"We should keep going." Tomoe said to them.

When they walk farther to the hallway, they suddenly hear a crumbling sound. "That's not good." Nanael said, as they triggered another trap, they see huge rolling boulder that's coming right at them.

"Definitely not good!" Nanael shouted as they all squeeze in a tight space.

"J-John..." Tomoe said as she and John are blushing, their bodies are pressed together by the tight space. their face is very close, close enough for a kiss.

"Hey! I can't see!" Nanael said since all she can see is Eric's back, unable to see Tomoe and John in her back.

"I think the coast is clear." Eric said as he didn't see anymore boulders. They manage to got out of the tight space.

"That was really a tight squeeze." Nanael breathing deeply since she couldn't breathe normaly due the tight space.

With Kevin and Ivan. Ivan unknowingly step on a floor tile that triggered a trap. A wall blocked the way their were going to, and another wall appeared closing their only way out, to make matters worse, the walls that blocking their way has spikes on them and it's slowly coming closer. "Great! A booby trap classic; Spiked Walls." Kevin said as Ivan picked up a rock and started hitting the wall with it. "What are doing?" Kevin asked him.

"I always wanted to do this." Ivan said still hitting the wall with a rock.

"Just great. Soon enough we'll swiss cheese and..." Kevin stopped when he notices something about the wall Ivan hitting. "Wait a minute..." He said knocking the wall. "This wall sounds kind of hollow. Ivan start hitting the wall harder, i think we've just found our way out!" He picked up a rock and they started hitting the wall harder, soon enough the wall breaks down revealing another hallway. "Lets get out of here before we're swiss cheese!" He said as they quickly get out of the death trap.

Ivan gave sign of relief. "That was close. For a minute there i thought we're gonners." Ivan said.

"Yeah. Lets just keep moving." Kevin said as they started walking.

With the other group, as they were walking in a room, the doors suddenly closed and water started to pour out, filling the room with water.

"What is this?!" Nenael said, scared.

"It's a water trap!" Tomoe said trying to find a way out. "Did you see anything?" She asked them.

"No, I didn't see anything." They kept looking but found none, but they didn't notice Nanael fly up to find an exit.

"Yes! Found one!" She looked down to see the three is still trying find a way out. "Poor guys, i have to leave them. Sorry." She went through the tunnel to find an exit, she keep on going till she see a light at the end of the tunnel. "Finally!" The angel finally got out, she then see the broadcasting orb. "It's still going." She saw John, Tomoe and Eric was about to drown and realize something. "This is not good." She said. "If something horrible happens to the Holy Knight, then Head Angel is definitely going to blame me for it!" Nanael turned off the orb and head back.

"Is this the end?" Tomoe thought as they were about to drown. "No! It can't end like this!" She grabbed her katana as it started to glow and hit a wall, creating a hole big enough for them to escape, they landed on a bridge coughing out water. "You two alright?" She the two.

"We're gonna be fine." John said. They hears someones walking and turn to see that it was Kevin and Ivan.

"Guys! Glad you've made." Kevin as they help the three stand up. He then notices that someone at the other end of the bridge. "Leina!"

The possessed girl started attacking him, Kevin manage to block it with his shield. "Leina! It's me! snap out of it!" He keeps blocking every Leina's attack. "Leina! I know you're there! Fight it!" He yelled at her.

"Kevin..."She said,she then charged at Kevin knocking him down.

"Kevin!" they shouted as they rushed to help. Leina walked up to him but accidentally trips, landing on top of Kevin, accidentally kissing him. The others were surprise by this.

The mark on Kevin's hand started to glow, he felt a warm energy is coming out from his mouth. He then break the kiss. "Leina?" They stand up, Leina screams as the dark spirits is coming out of her body. She then fell on Kevin's arms. "Leina are you okay?" He ask still holding her.

"Kevin..."She looked up to see Kevin smiling that she's back to normal.

The bridge now started to crumble, Kevin, Leina Eric, John and Ivan fell into the abyss, Tomoe was lucky that the floor she's stepping on didn't collapse, she then heard a splash and looked down to see if they're okay. "Are you alright?" She said as she saw them floating in the water unharmed.

"We're doing fine!" John said.

"Wait here, i'll go get help." Tomoe said.

"Don't worry about us! We'll find a way out. Just wait for us outside." John said, but didn't see that Tomoe was caught by some kind of cloth and taken away.

One of the wall opened draining the water along them. "What the?! Swim! Swim for your life!" Eric Shouted as they started swimming away from the draining tunnel but wasn't enough.

Nanael arrive and saw them in trouble and went down to help. "Here! Grab my hands!" She said as Leina and Kevin grabbed her hands but wasn't enough as they were all sucked into the current of water, heading to only god knows where.

Later that night, Menace was watching the moon. "What a shame. All my servants have left." She said.

"It looked like you let them leave to me." Setra said floating by her side. "Princess? You haven't given up on rebuilding the kingdom?"

"Not one bit."She said. "I shall make it rise again, rebuilding a kingdom for everyone to be happy." she said smiling.

"I'll stand by your side when that happens."

"Thank you Setra." She said as they smile at eachother. Menace looked and remembered John. "Setra."

"What is it princess?" Said Setra.

"Do you believe in... Love?" She said smiling, thinking of John and her, a lovely couple. A King and queen.

**END**

**AN:Sorry for the delay. The song would be "Yeah" by Usher. And to answer KamehameGadoken, yes, They're gonna have relationship, i already decided who will it will be but I'm not gonna tell yet, you can guess who it is. Also i need help in thinking and naming the powers and abilities of the Holy Knight, examples like if they create a barrier made of light, should it be named "Holy Barrier" or "Heaven's Barrier". And should they chant, pray or do handsigns (Like the jutsus from Naruto) when they're gonna use the abilities.  
**

**Please review.**


End file.
